Summer Smile
by jenbachand
Summary: A Soft Slow Slide of His Lips on Her Skin. Fluffy use of all 50 prompts for the Summer Sizzler '06. GSR Set before season 6.


Title: Summer Smile

Author: jenbachand

Rating: Teen

Pairing: GSR

Disclaimer: They aren't mine; they belong to CBS & the others. If they were mine we wouldn't have had to wait 6 years.

And Nick would have a woman.

Summary: Fluffy Use of ALL 50 prompts for the Summer Sizzler '06 at Geekfiction.

Author's Notes: This is for the Summer Sizzler '06 over at Geekfiction. Thanks to gabesaunt for the beta & to velocityofsound for allowing me to post early over at Geekfiction. I was originally supposed to use Fruit Salad, but I couldn't figure out where to put it (insert smutty comment here). It was really easier to write some fluff using all 50 words.

It was time for the Crime Lab's 4th of July picnic at the lake, and Sara was determined to show Grissom just how much she really and truly wanted him.

It had been about six weeks since Nick's abduction. Grissom's previous efforts at rebuilding their friendship had doubled after he drove her home from the hospital where they had all checked in on Nick. He had followed her up to her door where he took her hand, brought it up to his lips, looked her right in the eye and said "Sara, I know what to do about this."

Then he kissed her hand. A soft, slow slide of his lips on her skin. The whiskers giving just enough friction to send her nerve endings into overdrive. She wouldn't have thought it possible to climax from such, but as she watched him walk away into the sunshine she noticed how wobbly her legs were.

Sara had slept so very well that morning. Instead of the nightmares she had expected, Grissom's one gesture had implanted some kind of summer filled movie in her mind. She dreamed of going to a baseball game and Grissom telling her about beauty, but looking her in the eye this time. She dreamed of going to the beach of her childhood, before things were really bad and showing Grissom the giant sandcastle her brother had built for her. When she awoke she swore she could smell the ocean.

She had made an effort to find the right swim suit for the picnic to make Gil Grissom think about how little material was covering her body. The clerk had insisted on something high cut on the leg, and Sara had to agree when she had emerged in the burgundy one-piece, that her legs went on forever. If this didn't prompt him into action, she was just going to jump him in the car on the way back. Glancing at the clock on the wall, a gift from Greg (it looked like grass in the back ground & the second hand had a lawnmower on it that kept going around), she noted she had 15 minutes until he'd be downstairs.

Her sunscreen was already on. Working the nightshift did mean no tanning, and the very real possibility of getting a sunburn. So she had bought the highest S.P.F. on the market, and one of those continuous spray types for touch ups. Her new uber-cute flip-flops were on her feet. She slipped her tank top on and wrapped a sarong around her waist. No sense in giving him a heart attack when she first walked out the door. She adjusted the air conditioner so it wouldn't be freezing when she came back, grabbed her bag, and headed out to wait for Grissom.

Gil Grissom was driving to pick up Sara. Wondering about what she would wear and if there was any way he could persuade her to get out of whatever she was wearing later this evening and get into his bed. On the equinox he had taken her sailing on Lake Mead. Something he hadn't done in quite a while, but between the two of them they had managed to have a wonderful day. When they had glided up to the dock, she had hopped out, tied up the boat, and helped haul him up out of the boat. It was awkward and when he came to a stop, he was so close to her face, he did what came naturally.

He kissed her. It was magic. Lips, and tongue, and the wet, wet heat of Sara's mouth. His arms wrapped around her body, and hers wrapped around his neck. Somebody moaned, and the other responded in kind. There were fireworks in his mind, and a heat wave of lust coursing through his body. The roar of a jet ski woke him before he embarrassed himself, and he backed off and ended the kiss. He could see the disappointment and lust mingled on Sara's face, so he pecked her again, took her hand, and drove her home.

"I want to take it slow," he said as they parked in her lot.

"Ok," Sara said. She pecked him, hopped out of the car, and was waving at him as she headed towards her front door.

Two days after that, Sara asked him to come swimming at her complex's swimming pool. She waved at him as he was walking across the playground. Sweat was traveling down his back, but at that moment he didn't care about anything but the smile gracing Sara's lips, and the lovely red suit she had on. It reminded him of cherry popsicles and he wanted to lick her from top to bottom. As he stepped through the gate he noticed her fiddling with a hibachi, a package of hot dogs, a tofu dog package, buns, and ketchup sitting to the side.

"I thought I'd feed you first," Sara said with a smile. There was a pitcher of iced tea sitting on the table with the plates. He sat down and poured them each a glass while Sara plated the dogs. They each ate quickly while stealing glances at each other. A mosquito was buzzing around her face, and as he waved it away from her face, she tilted her face and they were kissing again. This time it was Sara who broke it off and dived in the pool. Gil stripped off his shirt and followed her in. They played games, chasing each other, only to allow the victor to collect kisses as their spoils.

As he pulled in to Sara's complex, he saw her sitting on a bench waiting for him. She had a dandelion in her hand, and was blowing on it. The seeds catching in the light breeze and taking flight. She looked up when she heard his engine and smiled at him. That smile made him think of vacations in exotic places. With the two of them walking on the beach, finding an interesting seashell, and discussing the best way to hide a body on a beach. He smiled at her as she climbed in and leaned over to give her a light kiss as she buckled up.

"Ready," she asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be to spend a few hours with people I see on an almost daily basis," he returned. But there was a smile on his face as he pulled into traffic. The drive out to the lake took a while, which they spent telling stories about their past. To have known each other so long, they really didn't know a lot about each other.

He told a story about how his dad had taken him camping when he was about 5. They built a bonfire, and his dad taught him how to catch a firefly. They had packed a tent, but his dad set up a hammock, and they both slept curled up in it. It was one of his favorite memories.

Sara told a story about the last foster home she was in, the one that felt like home the most. They had an older son, who was always out surfing, and had once even tried to teach Sara to hang ten. The mom was always gardening, and would make the most wonderful fruit salad with the food grown in the garden.

Summer memories went back and forth. Grissom's memories of running in the sprinkler and eating Double Dutch Chocolate ice cream with his mother. Sara's road trip with her college roommate to Miami, where they spent two weeks drinking margaritas and sangrias, and played more beach volleyball than she thought possible.

"Do you still talk with her," he asked her. Curious if this friend who could make Sara relax still existed in her life.

"Yeah. She's an accountant in Houston, and we take turns visiting each other every year. She's coming out to Vegas at Thanksgiving this year with her fiancé," Sara replied lazily while staring out the window. They pulled into the parking lot to see more sights of summer. As they each got out of the truck Grissom took note of Greg and Nick throwing a Frisbee, one of the day shift lab techs and her daughter playing with a beach ball on the shore, and Catherine wielding a large knife cutting up watermelon.

Gil Grissom decided to make a statement at that moment. Summer was his and Sara's season, and he took her hand in his and proceeded towards his friends. Sara's shy and shocked expressions dueling on her face, but when he squeezed her hand, that Summer Smile reemerged and he wasn't worried about how fast or slow things happened. He was happy.


End file.
